


Downtown

by igotphonecalls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But hey there's no angst this time, Cute, Everything always goes wrong for this poor child smh, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeless Romantic, I mean apart from fluff there's humour too I guess, Just Wonhui, Just wonhui bois, M/M, So maybe you'll just laugh at my writing instead, Teasing Wonwoo, but I laugh at almost anything, but that's okay, fluffy Wonhui, innocent! Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotphonecalls/pseuds/igotphonecalls
Summary: Jun has always been a 'good boy' so when Wonwoo gets a call that his best friend is in jail, he's more than surprised."Okay but why on earth are you here?""I had chocolate milk in my shopping basket and I forgot to put it with the rest of the food so they automatically assumed I was stealing it! When I asked if I could just pay for it and be on my way they said I'm a threat to society, Wonwooie!!""You're definitely a threat to yourself that's for sure.""Just bail me out, please! I'll do anything.""Anything?" Oh boy...





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted fluff, I gave you fluff my wonderful readers (':  
> Thank you for the support on my other wonhui fic!!! the comments made me so so happy ^O^ So now, I shall fix your wonhui hearts. Enjoyy
> 
> Bros I'm Emo I made a tag too long and archives was like "No bitch no matter how accurate that tag is it's not ginna be put on" like wow okay broseph I see how it is 
> 
> Now you may begin XDDD

"You'll never take me alive!" Junhui squealed as he was being carried away by the security guards and being put into a car. "Right, _okay_. I know that wasn't very sane of me but if you could **just** let me pay for the chocolate milk we won't have any problems. Sounds good, right?" He says, unaware that his sentence could sound threatening. "Are you threatening me,  **boy?** " Andddd here we go. 

"No, Sir! Certainly not I'm just saying in China we wouldn't be going to jail  _just_ because we forgot to pay for something." 

"Are you questioning the authority here in Korea? First you threaten me and now you're judging my authority. You're a threat to society, son." Threat to society? Over a carton of chocolate milk? This is probably one of Junhuis darkest moments and that's saying  ~~~~ _a lot._

"No! I'm sure you're very skilled in all that you do but taking me to a police station even when I **offered** to pay for the chocolate milk, don't you think that's a little harsh? I've got all A's. I  _can't_ go to jail. My perfect record is on the line here! What am I supposed to tell my mom when her golden boy has been sent to the slammer? It's just blasphemy!" Jun shrieks, pointing his finger at the older male wearing a police uniform which is almost cut off since the man thinks he's trying to attack him. Poking someones eye  **hurts,** people. Learn from the poking victim himself. 

It also doesn't help that the car is extremely small so it feels like everything is closing in on him but the thing that's getting to him most is ─ Wonwoo. Yes, Jeon fucking Wonwoo. His best friend and the person he's been in love with for a year now. He was going to finally confess to the latter today by making him his favourite chocolate milkshake with an extra dollop of ice cream with sticky, gooey caramel sauce. So really, the reason why Junhui is in this mess is all because of Wonwoo. 

Well, everyone says love causes all kinds of trouble. But not  **this** kind of trouble. "You're just going to have to get someone to bail you out." Since when was he in a cell? He's not sure but it was probably when he was spacing out. "I can't! They'll think I'm a monster and Wen Junhui is no monster, mister. How about I just tell you prison jokes and you let me go? Oooh I've got one!" He smiles brightly but the guard is unamused yet he tolerates him. 

"What do you call a prisoner who takes his own mugshot?" 

"Prisoners don't take their own mugsh─" 

"─A **cell** fie!" He giggles at his own joke but realises he's not made the guard laugh. "Oookaayy tough crowd. I have another one don't worry. Why is facebook like jail?" Determined to make the male laugh he probes him to reply. 

"I don't know, why?" 

"You have a profile picture, you sit around all day writing on walls and you get poked by guys you really don't know." Two males beside him let out a few chuckles but the guard still isn't laughing. "Listen, officer. You obviously don't like me and that's fine but I'm  _begging_ you please just let me go free. Can't I just bail myself out?" He queries. "No. You can't bail yourself out. You either call someone or you spend your first night in jail." As much as Junhui wants to outright refuse the proposal he doesn't want to spend a night in jail. Mostly because he knows what happens at night time in jail and well, that's a dark path to go down. 

"Fine...I'll call someone." He sighs in defeat; the reality that he has to tell Wonwoo he's in jail hits him like a ton of bricks and he ultimately feels like he's at a loss. What will Wonwoo think of him? "You'll have to wait. There's a queue." The guard replies in a monotone then returns to playing on his phone.  _Such a great guard._

The two boys that have caught his attention look around his age, possibly even older and well, it's safe to say they're more than intrigued as to why such an innocent looking boy would be downtown for a crime.

"So, um...What are your names?" He speaks up, the two men looking his way. "I'm Seungcheol and this 'genius' here is called Jeonghan." The pair throw daggers at each other before continuing their sentence. "Never let this idiot talk you into tp-ing someones house. We got caught and then he decided  to blame  **me.** Luckily the officer didn't believe him so I dragged him down with me. True friendship, right Hannie?" Junhui laughs once Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Of course. Why are you here though?" 

"Ummm, promise not to laugh?" Junhui pleads, his puppy eyes making an entrance which the duo think is too adorable for words. "We promise." 

"I was buying food and I got chocolate milk but I forgot to put it on the checkout so they thought I was trying to steal it and they said I threatened them but I didn't! So now I'm here...I just wanted to confess to Wonwooie but now I can't..." Jun pouts, the other two consoling him (especially Jeonghan.) 

"You'll get to confess soon! Take our turn, we'll go after you." After five minutes of protesting he finally accepts. He dials Wonwoos number and instantly, he picks up. 

**"Wonwooie!"**

**"Junnie? You've been gone for ages why aren't you back yet? Also why isn't this your regular number?"**

**"I'll explain later. Can you come down to the station? I need you to bail me out..."**

**"YOU'RE IN JAIL? WEN JUNHUI WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**"Wonwooie please! Just come to the station and I'll explain everything."**

**"This isn't a joke, right?"**

**"It's not. Pleaseeeeeee."**

**"Fine. I'm coming now."**

 " **Thank you!"** The phone call ends and now he's yet to realise that it's going to take Wonwoo an hour to get to where he is so _yay_ , he's stuck in a stuffy prison cell with a bunch of bruised up thugs apart from two which is Jeonghan and Seungcheol and the guard hates his entire existence. Life is great. 

He's not sure who to be mad at more. Wonwoo: The guy who's taking his time and is the reason why he's in this mess or Junhui: Himself because he couldn't be quiet and he's most likely ending up on everybody's hitlist for not making the guard crack a smile. He could've been a hero. He could've let everyone go free if he had just got a chuckle from the dull and boring guard. But **no**. He's a wet sponge who doesn't know how to live a little and he's quite frankly, terrible at his job. Junhui could do a better job! 

Even if it takes him all day, he's **going** to make the guard laugh. Forget possibly being hit in the face by some of his jail-mates and forget possibly spending the night in prison, he  _will_ make the guard laugh so hard that he'll be crying. 

"I have another joke for you!" Junhui regains his strength to remain positive despite hearing grunts from the guard. "Kid, you're not going to make me laugh." He says this seriously but Junhui doesn't believe him. "Come on, please! What do you call a clairvoyant midget who has escaped from prison?" 

"I don't know." 

"A small medium at large." He shoots his finger and winks and he's not sure whether its because of that or if it's actually funny but the rest of the cell mates are laughing and even the guard has a small smile on his face which he quickly covers up with his stone cold expression. "I saw you smile!" Junhui grins and he clings to Jeonghan, almost as if he's asking him to praise him. "Nice job, Junnie!" Seungcheol nods as well, praising the kitten like male. 

"You saw nothing." He retorts, looking away from the purple haired male. "It's not a crime to smile, officer. You realise you're allowed to have fun once in a while, right?" The older male frowns and he takes that as a no. "Well, you're allowed to. I know you have a very important job to do but what's the point of doing it when you won't allow yourself to have some fun?" The man's at a stump. He simply shrugs, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Oh well. Junhui may not be a hero but he feels like one for making the latter smile. 

 _Finally_ Wonwoo has came to collect Junhui. "Wonwooie! I missed you. Are you going to bail me out? Also I made some new friends! Meet Jeonghannie and Cheol." He excitedly pulls the two up to the bars to see Wonwoo. "They're really cool. They tp-ed someone's house. Aren't they awesome?" When Junhui wraps his arms around his new jail friends Wonwoo feels a pang of pain in his chest but he overlooks it. 

"Okay but why on earth are you here?" The cold glare he gives to the duo startles them so they slip back to their places. "I had chocolate milk in my shopping basket and I forgot to put it with the rest of the food so they automatically assumed I was stealing it! When I asked if I could just pay for it and be on my way they said I'm a threat to society, Wonwooie!!"

"─AHEM." Wonwoo cocked his head to see the guard looking irritated. Must be the guy who arrested him he presumed. "Sorry Ravi I know you were just doing your job we're cool now!" Junhui quickly apologises, returning his attention to Wonwoo. 

"You're definitely a threat to yourself that's for sure." 

"Just bail me out, please! I'll do anything." 

" _Anything?"_ Oh boy... 

"I pinky promise I'll do anything, Jeon Wonwoo. Even if it costs me my life." The tone is far off from sarcastic but it doesn't stop Wonwoo from laughing at the cute kitten. "Deal." Without much thought Junhui goes to hug the latter but is met with painful metal bars instead. "Ow..." He whines, eliciting another laugh from Wonwoo even from Ravi. "Wait here." Wonwoo leaves the room to pay off the bail. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are smiling at him, happy that he's free. Now Junhui can  **really** be a hero. "I'll bail both of you out once Wonwooie bails me out!" The bold statement shocks the pair and as much as they try to refuse, Junhui is having none of it. They already exchanged phone numbers anyway so it's not like they weren't going to see each other ever again. 

Junhui is released and the first thing he does is bear hug Wonwoo. "Thank you so much." He beams before he pays for Jeonghans and Seungcheols bail. "What are you doing? You don't even know them..." Wonwoo comments, anger in his voice but Junhui's already paid for their bail. "I got their numbers and Jeonghannie is really sweet to me! Cheol even calls me a kitten." Junhui giggles happily and even though he says it with innocence it irks Wonwoo. Junnie is  **his** kitten, no one elses. That's what he tells himself anyway. 

 "You got their numbers? I didn't know jail was a place where you got to meet new suitors." Wonwoo rolls his eyes and this time, Junhui catches on. "No, no, no! It's not like that Wonwooie. They're just my friends. I'm...already in love with someone.." His usual hyper personality has died down and now he's just a shy, embarrassed mess. 

"Who is it?" Wonwoos heart aches at the thought of his Jun loving someone else but he's not  _really_ his now is he? "I'll tell you later. What do you want me to do? Considering that was our deal..." Junhui has returned to his normal self and Wonwoo takes that as a sigb to drop the conversation. "We're going to the library." He grabs the older males hand and laces their fingers together, both hearts racing at the skin contact. "But the library is so boringg." Jun  **could** protest yet he doesn't. He knows he has to do whatever Wonwoo says no matter how painfully boring it is. 

"Who's the one who bailed you out?" Wonwoo asks. "My wonderful best friend that is Jeon Wonwoo did, your Majesty." His frown turns into a smile as Wonwoo allows him to play with his hands and soon they make it to the library. 

Wonwoo was a book worm in Juns opinion but he loved it all the more. That's how they first met, in a library ─ this very same library to be exact. "What book are you looking for?" He questions the younger who still hasn't let go of his hand. "Since you've been in jail I think it's only right that as your best friend I become your partner in crime." He's bewildered at the sudden mischievousness but he joins in, blasting the song 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa through the library. 

"Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face~ She's got me like nobody~" The pair begin singing their hearts out, only to be told to leave five minutes later or the librarian would call the 'cops' on them.  _Yes,_ he wanted to be Juns partner in crime but he didn't want to go to prison. He's not  **that** crazy. Well..He's crazy for a certain purple haired male but that's it! 

"Where to next, your Majesty?" When Junhui gets into a role he  **commits** to it. No matter how stupid it is. "You know that park where you like to graffiti on?" He queries, a smile on his face once he sees Juns eyes light up. "I didn't even know you knew about that. I haven't taken you there before."  _It's totally not because he looks through Juns phone that he found pictures of his grafiti in the old park. Absolutely not! Jeon Wonwoo respects his best friends privacy and he definitely was not trying to see if any people were flirting with him. _

"Wonwoo, you're zoning out." He doesn't ask further questions, instead, he runs down the street with Wonwoo, taking him to the not so secret but still a secret park. "There's still some paint left in the can. Do you want to paint with me?" He turns down the offer and watches his kitten paint, a smirk making its way on his lips once he realises something. Junhui has committed yet another crime. 

Junhui has painted two male chibis hugging with the phrase, "you're my rock" above it. "It's us, Wonwooie!" The blush on Junhuis face is rather visible and Wonwoo can feel his cheeks burning up too. Until he ruins the mood. "Junnie, you  **do** know that by plastering graffiti over the wall it's an offence, right?" With that, his face drops, his lips part and he starts to tremble. "Oh my God I'm a criminal. I'm an actual criminal. This is it. This is God punishing me for getting that B one time on a test. I swear it was only once!" He stumbles towards Wonwoo, the other cat-like male opening his arms, ready to comfort the childish kitten. 

"Junnnieee don't be sad. It'll be our little secret, okay? I won't tell anybody." He perks up at the word secret. "Okay! Um...can we stay like this for a while?" His face is flushed and when Wonwoo stares down at him, he feels like he's going to combust and end up as a pile of ashes.  _Breathe, Jun._ "That's a cuddle not a hug, though." Not that he's complaining. 

"I'm fine with cuddles..." 

"Good because so am I." 

_____________________________________

 

After an hour or so of messing around on the swings, round-a-bout and slide the pair have left the park and are now walking down the broken concrete path. 

"What do we do next, my trusty sidekick?" Junhui wonders, poking the youngers stomach. " _We_ are going to watch some movies at my house and drink chocolate milk."  ~~~~ **Oh. My. God.** "YOU HAD CHOCOLATE MILK THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" He screams, throwing his hands into the air and Wonwoo bursts into a fit of giggles. "Didn't you go to jail because you stole chocolate milk,  _Junnie?"_ He teases, snickering as he notices Jun facepalming. 

"I didn't steal it! Oh my God I hate you so much why did you not just tell me you had chocolate milk at your house?" Yup. It's decided. He's definitely more mad at Wonwoo than he is at himself. "You never told me you wanted some plus think of all the guys who would want to be with you.  _Everyone_ loves a bad boy, Junnie." A bad boy who didn't actually steal a carton of chocolate milk. That's too much excitement for most men to handle. Wen Junhui: The definition of dangerous. 

"Stop bullying me." He whines, walking to Wonwoos house in silence. "Aweee is my little Junnie grumpy with me?" No reply. "Ahh the silent treatment. Have you forgotten that I'm your best friend? Once I stick on some Tokyo Ghoul you'll be crying your eyes out, wondering why Hide had to die." 

"HIDE DOESN'T DIE IF YOU READ THE MANGA IT JUST SAYS HE'S IN A CRITICAL STATE." Exactly. At least someone has common sense around here. "I got you to talk." Wonwoo grins, opening the door to his house then heading towards the fridge. "I hate you." Junhui mopes, Hide still on his mind. "Of course you do. But as your king I demand that you make us your amazing chocolate milkshakes." He runs into the living room, turning on the t.v whilst leaving Jun alone to make the milkshakes. 

 **Oh wait.** This is what Jun wanted to do in the first place. He wanted to confess to Wonwoo with his favourite milkshake and now he can! But...does that even sound romantic? To Junhui it does. Food is love, food is life. 

He finishes making the two milkshakes and plops down on the couch, handing a milkshake to Wonwoo. "Thank you, my loyal servant." He gulps down the cold liquid, the creamy ice cream melting at the back of his throat. "Anything you wish for is my command, Master." Junhui replies with his usual cheery tone but the last word makes Wonwoos insides turn to mush. 

"I wish to know who you're in love with." The sudden demand almost makes Junhui choke on his drink but well, it's been a year already. It's not like he can hide it forever. "...He's an idiot." He starts off with. "An idiot? Doesn't sound like boyfriend material if you ask me." Wonwoo laughs, obtaining a flick in the forehead from Jun. 

He doesn't know how it happened but their legs are tangled together and their noses are touching. "He's silly, he likes my jokes, he's weird. There's never a day when I'm not smiling because of him he's just...special. And I really hope I'm special to him too, Wonwooie." The smile is there yet it's a sad one and it hurts Wonwoos heart. "They'd be mad not to think you're special, Junnie. Now tell me! Who is he? As your best friend it's my right to know."

He prepares himself for heartbreak. He's waiting for his heart to shatter but it doesn't weirdly enough. "He's  **you** Wonwooie. I know it sounds really cheesy if I say 'it's always been you' but it always has." The confession is like a whisper and it leaves Wonwoo dazed for a good few minutes. "...I made things awkward, didn't I? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I've just hidden it for over a year that I couldn't keep lying anymore...Please say something." He's stuttering and he's trembling and right now he'd rather die than face this awkward silence. 

"Kiss me." He hears Wonwoo say. "W-what?" Did he hear him correctly? Surely not. "You heard me. You said you'd do whatever I asked of you so kiss me." His lips tremble and it takes Wonwoo to make the first move for Junhui to respond back. He wraps his arms around Wonwoos neck whilst the latter closes the space between them, lips finally meeting after an unbearable year.

There's no fireworks like people usually say there are but their lips fit together perfectly as though they were meant for each other and it makes the wait all the more worth it as both hearts are beating louder than drums. "I love you too, Junnie." To some the words might mean very little but to Junhui it means everything. The kiss doesn't deepen but once they part, they're both breathing heavily, their cheeks are tinted red and the cheesy smiles are more than minimal. 

"I think you need to go to jail too." Junhui states, his smile not changing. "And why is that, kitten?" The pair both laugh, finding each others hands then swinging them up and down. "You stole my heart and I want it back." The sound of giggles fills the silence and Wonwoo's certain he loves that sound more than he loves Junhui himself. "That's so cheesy but if I have to go to jail then you're coming with me because you also stole mine." 

"So now we're really partners in crime?" Junhui asks, cuddling into Wonwoo. 

"Yup and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS SHORT ASFFFF but hopefully it made you laugh bcuz it made me laugh writing it but i laugh at everything ): xDD But seriously thank you for the support i like legit fangirled to my mum whenever i got kudos/comments XDDDD 
> 
> I'm currently working on more wonhui fics so stay tuneddddd xDD 
> 
> *is praying she has no spelling errors*


End file.
